Qualquer Um, Menos Você
by Srta Potter
Summary: Snape achou diferente aquela nova intimidade. E então aquela impressão de que não era a primeira vez que estavam juntos lhe veio de forma tão forte que chegou a doer.
1. Capítulo 1

_Gaste todo seu tempo espe__rando  
Por aquela segunda chance  
Por uma mudança que resolveria tudo  
Sempre há um motivo  
Para não se sentir bom o bastante,  
E é difícil no fim do dia  
Eu preciso de alguma distração  
Oh, perfeita libertação  
A lembrança vaza de minhas veias...  
Deixe-me vazio  
E sem peso e talvez  
Eu encontrarei alguma paz esta noite_

Nos braços de um anjo  
Voe para longe daqui  
Deste escuro e frio quarto de hotel  
E da imensidão que você teme  
Você é arrancado das ruínas  
De seu devaneio silencioso  
Você está nos braços de um anjo  
Que você encontre algum conforto lá

Tão cansado de seguir em frente  
E para todo lugar que você se vira  
Existem abutres e ladrões nas suas costas  
E a tempestade continua se retorcendo  
Você continua construindo a mentira  
Que você inventa para tudo que lhe falta  
Não faz nenhuma diferença  
Escapar uma última vez  
É mais fácil acreditar nesta doce loucura, oh  
Esta gloriosa tristeza que me faz reconhecer a derrota

Nos braços de um anjo  
Voe para longe daqu,  
Deste escuro e frio quarto de hotel  
E da imensidão que você teme  
Você é arrancado das ruínas  
De seu devaneio silencioso  
Você está nos braços de um anjo  
Que você encontre algum conforto lá

Você está nos braços de um anjo  
Que você encontre algum conforto aí...

**Sarah Mclachlan**** - Angel**

A passos cansados e sem ânimo, Harry Potter saía da sala de Umbridge, os olhos um tanto vermelhos agora, um tanto apagados. A plenitude havia sido arrancada deles. Ele levou a mão esquerda até o rosto, coçando o olho e respirando fundo. A outra mão permanecia ferida, segunda semana de detenção.

Os alunos ainda andavam para lá e para cá, indo e vindo do Salão Principal, outros indo para a própria Casa. Ele, porém, mesmo depois de um dia exaustivo de lições e de provocações de seus colegas de escola, ainda tinha aula particular de Oclumência com o professor Severus Snape.

Ele não gostava de ir a essas aulas, não gostava dos sonhos que andava tendo, não gostava do comportamento das pessoas em relação a ele. Perdia a paciência com absolutamente tudo, queria que tudo acabasse e explodisse, queria se sentir livre, liberto de um fardo que ele nunca quis carregar.

Mas as escolhas nem sempre eram feitas por ele. Nem sempre poderia optar e ele estava cansado de também pensar. Estava cansado de toda a tortura que tinha sido sua vida até então, frustrado em ver cada rosto o encarando como um perfeito louco. E a indiferença. A falta de atitudes daqueles que ele amava, a falta de carinho estava o matando aos poucos. Dessa última parte ele não tinha ciência.

Respirando fundo ele se esgueirou para as masmorras. Não deu atenção para ninguém em seu caminho e não se preocupou muito em esconder o ferimento horrível em sua mão: aquilo não era nada comparado a angústia que ele vinha sentindo nos últimos tempos, como se se visse obrigado ainda a viver dentro de um armário escuro.

Sentiu um leve tremer pelo corpo. Ele esfregou o braço direito com a mão esquerda com vigor, enquanto seus olhos acompanhavam o movimento ao redor. Já mais próximo às masmorras ele se encontrou sozinho e quase no escuro. Assim que viu a pesada porta de madeira ele bateu e a empurrou só um pouco, olhando dentro da sala.

- Professor Snape?

- Entre, Potter. – respondeu a voz direta e fria.

Severus Snape escrevia com vigor num pedaço de pergaminho, os olhos correndo por ele com atenção. Sua expressão era dura e seca, absolutamente séria. Ele pousou a pena de águia em cima do pergaminho e olhou na direção de Harry, que já havia entrado na sala. Permanecia parado próximo a porta e sua aparência era terrível. Snape porém não demonstrou ter notado alguma coisa. Os olhos muito pretos pareciam portas fechadas.

Ele se levantou e caminhou decidido em direção ao garoto. A capa preta levantou com seu movimento e acompanhou seus passos rápidos quando ele parou a menos de um metro de Harry:

- Eu disse para entrar, Potter. Vamos começar logo com isso.

Ele se virou e foi para o centro da sala. As carteiras estavam afastadas, apenas uma mesa os separava. Harry se aproximou, ignorando a costumeira grosseria do outro. Entretanto naquela noite ele se sentiu um pouco incomodado. Ele levou a mão esquerda até a cabeça e mexeu nos cabelos, olhando para baixo. Seu coração estava disparado agora.

Snape parou atrás da mesa apoiando ambas as mãos nela, de pé.

- Você treinou, Potter?

Harry olhou para Snape com olhos verdes que pareciam doentes. Ele pensou um pouco antes de responder, seu rosto geralmente branco, estava mais pálido do que de costume e estava mais magro também. A roupa escura fazia com que parecesse mais magro ainda. Ele engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar. Não queria ter de dizer que não havia treinado nada.

- Treinei.

- Veremos isso em breve. – respondeu o outro sem notá-lo.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda sem olhá-lo e então, por hábito, ele esfregou um dos olhos com a mão direita. Snape, que agora o olhava com atenção, pois estava a analisá-lo e tentando tirar de sua mente qualquer informação pela legilimência, viu o ferimento terrível em sua mão.

Estava sangrando ainda, o corte parecia aberto e de tão grotesco não era mais possível identificar o que estava ali escrito. Harry estremeceu de novo e esfregou o braço direito com a mão esquerda. Então ele viu o olhar de Snape sobre si.

Snape então entendeu qual era a detenção que Umbridge estava passando ao garoto. Duas semanas de detenção e duas semanas que eles treinavam Oclumência e ele não havia notado nada no garoto. Na verdade, Harry devia estar escondendo isso dele, mas havia se distraído naquele momento. Por um momento ele não soube qual atitude tomar e o garoto parecia estar desligado, pois não percebeu que ele ainda não começara o exercício.

Olhando para o menino foi inevitável não lembrar da James Potter. Algo lá no fundo pareceu mexer, recontorcer e doer. Lembranças. Lembranças de uma época que não voltaria mais, mas que ainda doíam, que ainda machucavam e ninguém sabia. Lembrou de fatos que não queria lembrar. Ele levou uma das mãos a testa e a pressionou. Só então Harry notou alguma mudança nele.

- Algum problema, professor?

- Você é um intrometido, Potter. Se prepare! – disse com a voz mais alta.

O menino puxou a varinha de um dos bolsos e a segurou com firmeza: imediatamente uma dor aguda lhe transpassou, mas ele agüentou firme. Fechou os olhos de leve, para depois abri-lo. Naquela noite não era o ódio que pulsava nele, era a tristeza. Ele estava se sentindo atingido pelas grosserias de Snape de uma forma que nunca aconteceu antes.

Snape se preparou, esmigalhando suas lembranças, destruindo-as para poder olhar com firmeza dentro dos olhos de Harry para começar. Naquele breve momento ele viu algo de diferente naqueles olhos verdes. O outro parecia destruído por dentro, absolutamente apagado e ferido então ele lembrou de si na idade dele.

- Um... Dois... Três... _Legilimens_!

Harry foi lançado para trás, mais uma vez ele não conseguira evitar a entrada do outro. Snape podia ver com clareza, como se estivesse participando da vida de Harry, de quando ele era muito pequenino. Os tios o olhavam com nojo na porta de casa, a tia se espantava com a carta de Dumbledore.

Mais alguns anos para frente, ele viu o menino sendo empurrado com tudo para dentro do armário, batendo as costas delicadas na parede e então o escuro. Ele via os olhos do menino por uma pequena fresta, os olhos verdes tão assustados por trás de óculos quebrados.

Depois ele viu como os óculos do menino haviam sido quebrados. Ele viu um homem alto e gordo indo em sua direção e esbofeteado seu rosto porque ele havia derrubado um vaso de sua tia. Ele batia tanto no menino, até quebrar os óculos em sua cara. Harry caiu no chão, mas foi pego pelo pescoço e jogado dentro do armário.

Neste momento Snape se retirou e Harry caiu para trás. Ele sentou no chão e ficou de cabeça baixa. Abraçou os joelhos em torno de si. Não acreditara que tinha mostrado isso para o outro. Ele estava realmente muito sensível. Ele apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos, a cicatriz queimando. Ele apertou os lábios, como se comprimisse um choro.

Snape se apoiava na mesa ainda digerindo tudo o que havia visto. Ele fechou os olhos e tornou a abri-los. Engoliu em seco, a cabeça realmente confusa. Ter visto aquilo foi terrível, mas ele não conseguiu brigar com o garoto porque ele não havia fechado a mente e porque estava mostrando suas fraquezas, coisa que o Lorde poderia ver.

Olhou o menino sentado no chão, agarrado ao corpo. Ele nunca agira desta forma diante de Snape. Ele viu de novo a mão ferida que enlaçava a outra devagar. Harry devia estar sofrendo demais para estar de comportando desta forma diante dele. Ele respirou fundo e caminhou até o garoto.

Sua sombra projetou-se nele. Ele abaixou até ficar da altura do menino.

- Potter. – chamou ele com calma, a voz neutra.

Mas Harry não respondia, nem se movia. Ele o chamou de novo. Nada. Então ele segurou no pulso no menino e o puxou com calma. Com a outra mão ele puxou o pulso esquerdo, obrigando-o a desfazer o abraço em torno das pernas. Soltou o pulso esquerdo e ergueu a cabeça do menino. Segurava em seu queixo.

Viu então uma única lágrima escorrer por um dos olhos verdes. A lágrima tocou sua mão. Ele ficou olhando dentro dos olhos verdes por muito tempo. Seu rosto não estava duro, nem mal, estava com uma expressão normal. Harry parecia a ele uma boneca sem olhos. Ele respirou fundo. O que poderia fazer? O que deveria fazer? Ele nunca havia recebido nenhum tipo de consolo e nunca havia dado também.

Mas era isso o que deveria fazer? Ou devia chamar sua atenção para que ele aprendesse logo Oclumência, pois seu inimigo não teria pena de seu sofrimento? Notou então que o rosto do outro estava quente demais. Estaria com febre? Ele soltou o rosto do menino e o pulso e ficou a observá-lo.

- Potter... Veja bem... – começou, tentando parecer compreensivo, mas não compreensivo demais. – Você precisa aprender a lidar com essas coisas. O Lorde pode se aproveitar disso para destruí-lo.

Mas Harry não lhe disse nada. Ele respirou fundo, com um pouco de dificuldade. Nunca havia ficado tão perto de Snape. Snape nunca usara aquele tom de voz com ele. Ele limpou o rosto com a mão direita e Snape pôde ver de bem perto o quanto estava machucado. Ele respirou fundo e levantou.

Harry o viu se distanciar. Ele havia pego alguns frascos e misturado num outro recipiente. Pegou um pedaço de pano branco muito macio e voltou para Harry. Ele se ajoelhou na frente do menino.

- Me dê a sua mão.

Harry a estendeu e Snape molhou o pano na poção e colocou em cima da mão dele. Ele gemeu baixo de dor, enquanto Snape fazia tudo com calma e cuidado. Um alívio começou a percorrer seu corpo. Agora ele sentia que todo aquele desespero estava se esvaindo. A dor na ferida estava acabando, mas sentia que algo mais se cicatrizava dentro dele.

Snape porém pensava em James. Quem diria, aquele que havia o maltratado tanto, acabado com o pouco que ele tinha de bom dentro dele, aquele que massacrara seus sentimentos era aquele que cuidava de seu filho naquele momento. Ele sabia do que Harry precisava. Ele também precisou muito até desistir. Precisava daquilo de James, precisava do cuidado, do carinho e ele não teve nada disso, mesmo quando James teve acesso a seus piores terrores, como Snape havia tido agora acesso aos terrores de Harry.

Como a vida podia ser irônica. Ele odiava Harry porque se lembrava de James, porque o outro era sua cópia. Era sua cópia até um limite, ele sabia o quanto Harry podia ser amável e era por isso que o mantinha tão longe de si. Não queria gostar dele como todos que o conheciam gostavam. Não queria lhe dar carinho, não ao filho de James. Mas agora o garoto estava lá, sozinho no mundo com responsabilidades grandes.

- Obrigado... – foi o que Harry disse, sem olhá-lo, porque o mal estar havia passado.

Snape soltou sua mão com cuidado enquanto afastava o recipiente com os ungüentos, preparados por ele mesmo. Olhou então para o menino e contrariando seus pensamentos ele continuou:

- Você precisa ser forte, por mais difícil que seja.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele olhou para Snape como se esperasse algo mais.

- Vamos encerrar por hoje. Amanhã retomamos. Vá descansar.

Snape se levantou levando tudo consigo. Já arrumava as coisas para guardá-las e então Harry se levantou. Ele caminhou até Snape, olhando discretamente para a penseira.

- O que o senhor esconde de mim?

Snape olhou para trás e viu o menino parado ali. Parecia tão frágil, tão vulnerável e agora ele queria o que? Saber de suas dores?

- Isso não lhe interessa, Potter.

- Eu sei que estudou na mesma época que meu pai. O que não posso ver?

- Saia daqui agora, Potter. E chega deste assunto.

Harry virou as costas e se direcionava a enorme porta de madeira. Assim que saiu Snape ainda olhou para trás. Não podia deixar nada mexer com sua mente. Não podia se deixar levar por absolutamente nada. Ele terminou de guardar tudo e se retirou para seus aposentos.

No dia seguinte Snape o aguardava no mesmo horário. Procurou não pensar em nada do que havia ocorrido na noite anterior. Ele se sentou com calma na cadeira atrás da mesa enquanto refletia. A atual situação em Hogwarts o preocupava cada vez mais. Se ele não fosse suficientemente seguro para lidar com o fato de ser um agente duplo talvez tivesse enlouquecido. Ele carregava esse fardo sozinho, mesmo com a ciência de Dumbledore.

Era exatamente por isso que entendia como Harry Potter se sentia. Ele não tinha ninguém para conversar também, para poder desabafar e procurar um pouco de conforto. Ele não podia encher a cabeça de Dumbledore com essas coisas e muito menos contar a alguém de seu disfarce. Ele não entendia porque Harry não contava para Hermione e Rony sobre suas aflições. Talvez fosse realmente muito difícil ou o menino estava tão perdido que não conseguia falar.

Para seu total desagrado e desaprovação se pegou pensando sobre o menino de novo. Ele não deveria se preocupar. Não deveria se importar com a metade do James Potter. Quando que James Potter se importou com ele, seja ele inteiro ou apenas uma parte? Fazia muito tempo sim, fazia anos, mas ainda latente era a dor. Ele colecionava pessoas que o desprezaram pelo simples fato de existir. Agora ele colecionava pessoas as quais ele não tinha o menor apreço. Batidas na porta de madeira interromperam seus pensamentos.

- Entre. – soou a voz fria e firme, como de costume.

Harry abriu a porta pesada e entrou. Naquela noite ele parecia ainda pior. As olheiras eram mais evidentes, assim como a saliência dos ossos do rosto. O menino fechou a porta atrás de si enquanto se dirigia a Snape. Este olhou imediatamente para sua mão, convencendo-se que era apenas uma curiosidade, não uma preocupação. E lá estava o ferimento, tão terrível quanto no dia anterior, mas ele nada disse sobre isso.

- Em posição, Potter.

O menino fechou os olhos e depois os abriu, tentando se concentrar e esquecer a dor alucinante na mão. Tentou não pensar em nada, tentou não lembrar da noite anterior com Snape e do que ele havia feito e dito. Naquela noite o professor de Poções parecia ainda mais frio e isso não foi conforto algum para Harry.

- Um, dois, três... _Legilimens_!

Ele pôde ver o menino correndo pelo corredor de Hogwarts. Ele havia acabado de sair das masmorras, ele corria e seu coração batia forte, acelerado. Ele foi para o quarto na Grifinória e ignorou todos que tentaram falar com ele. Ele deitou na cama e fechou o cortinado.

Rony tentara falar, mas eles acabaram discutindo e ele ficou sozinho de novo. Ele afundou o rosto no travesseiro e as lágrimas vieram, amargas, quentes e inevitáveis. Apertava o travesseiro com força, com tanta força que sua mão ferida verteu sangue. Não conseguia parar de soluçar.

Snape se afastou e Harry caiu sentado no chão de novo. Ele sabia do que Snape tinha visto e se repreendeu por ter deixado escapar uma memória tão recente. Poderia ter sido qualquer outra coisa! Ele não olhou para o mestre de Poções. Ficou olhando para baixo, a cicatriz ardendo e ele não se importava mais com isso.

Snape não olhou para ele. Ele se apoiou numa mão em cima da mesa enquanto pensava sobre o que tinha acabado de ver. Então Harry sofria pelo seu comportamento? Por isso ele estava em estado deplorável naquela noite. Não havia dormido na noite anterior, provavelmente não andava se alimentando bem e havia a detenção com a Umbridge e a suposta dor por ter sido desprezado por Snape. A vida era realmente irônica. O filho de James Potter fazendo papel de Severus Snape quando novo. Estaria James vendo isto? Mas para própria surpresa, ele não estava sentindo nem um pouco de felicidade com o fato de Harry Potter estar sofrendo. Ele não conseguia ficar feliz com isso, como James ficava quando ele se dilacerava aos mil pedaços.

Mas antes que ele pudesse tomar uma única atitude, Draco Malfoy entrou na sala com tudo. Olhou feio para Harry que estava no chão, agora se levantando. Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Professor... Desculpe entrar assim. – declarou enquanto olhava para o outro desconfiado.

- Tudo bem, Draco, pode falar. – disse enquanto se recompunha.

- O Montague está preso no vaso sanitário, precisamos de ajuda.

A muito contragosto talvez, Snape olhou para Harry, a postura altiva como sempre, tudo aparências, para ninguém desconfiar de nada nunca. Ele era mestre nisso, em não demonstrar nada ou mesmo destruir sentimentos para não ter de mostrá-los. Seus olhos escuros estavam fechados como portas e Harry mantinha uma expressão cansada, ignorando Draco, quando ouviu seu professor falar:

- A aula de hoje está cancelada. Volte amanhã, Potter.

Saiu apressado com Draco pela porta pesada de madeira. Assim que Harry os viu sumir, ele fez menção de ir embora, mas não foi o que fez. Como se atraído por um ímã, ele seguiu até a Penseira, querendo ver seus pais, por saudades, por falta. De repente sentiu falta do espelho de Ojesed. Agora ele também fazia questão de ver na Penseira, porque queria descobrir se Snape havia sido sempre tão amargo.

Apoiou-se na borda e mergulhou a cabeça. Novamente ele se viu como um espectador de um momento de vida passado. Pelo que percebeu, Snape prestava os N.O.M.s junto com seu pai, padrinho, Lupin e o desprezível Pettigrew. Assim que todos saíram do exame, Snape olhava distraído para sua prova enquanto seu pai e os outros se dirigiam ao lago.

James Potter parecia querer chamar a atenção das meninas fazendo e falando um monte de coisas que Harry considerou idiotas. Mas a gota de água foi ver seu pai maltratando Snape gratuitamente. Ele humilhara o menino enquanto seu padrinho se divertia e Lupin nada fazia. Pettigrew adorava a atitude de James, aplaudindo. Mas então sua mãe, Lily Evans chegou para acabar com tudo. Então ele viu o quanto os pais se odiavam.

Mas antes que pudesse ver algo mais, ele sentiu um puxão pelo ombro. Logo ele estava do lado de fora da penseira, encarando um furioso Snape.

- E então, estava se divertindo? – indagou o homem enquanto Harry estava apavorado demais para dizer qualquer coisa. – Viu como seu pai era perfeito? – perguntou Snape com uma expressão violenta.

- Eu sinto muito, eu não queria... não estava...

- Saia daqui agora mesmo, Potter! Suas aulas estão suspensas. – bradou o homem enquanto o pegava pelo braço, apertando com força e o arrastava, estava o machucando.

- Não faça isso! – gritou-lhe Harry, a expressão cheia de dor. – Está machucando... – agora os olhos verdes vertiam lágrimas.

Snape largou o menino o jogando contra a porta. Virou de costas para ele enquanto levava as mãos a cabeça, passando pelos cabelos, de forma nervosa. O ódio queimava em suas veias. Ele tremia e era visível. Nunca havia perdido o controle assim com Harry antes e odiou ter mostrado fraqueza. Ele ainda podia ouvir a respiração alterada do menino. Ele fechou os olhos com força, apertou os punhos. Virou-se para ele.

Harry ainda permanecia grudado com as costas na porta. Ele havia coberto o rosto com as duas mãos, mas pareceu sentir quando o outro se virou para ele. Ele levantou a cabeça devagar, a decepção estampada ali. Ele não parava de chorar, mas era um choro mudo, as lágrimas apenas caiam.

Snape se aproximou a passos firmes, sem alterar a expressão tão dura e indignada. Parou diante de Harry, olhando para baixo, para ele, já que era bem mais alto. Começou a falar com a voz baixa e firme.

- Você não devia ter feito isso. Não tinha o direito.

- Gostaria que entendesse que não fiz no intuito de ofendê-lo. Eu só queria... – mas as palavras morreram. Ele limpou as lágrimas e só olhou dentro dos olhos do outro.

Snape o olhou com calma então, de repente a raiva se assentando, dissipando, só deixando um coração muito acelerado. Ele cruzou os braços e seu rosto já havia se suavizado um pouco. Harry olhou para um lado e depois voltou a olhá-lo. Engoliu em seco.

- Eu só queria ver meus pais...

Aquilo parecia ter sido bem difícil de ser dito. Snape respirou fundo, entendendo mais do que deveria entender, apesar de ser o filho de James Potter. Ele refletiu mais um pouco, a raiva agora já havia ido embora. Ele se afastou um passo de Harry e então fez algo que não esperava. Ele pegou o menino pelo pulso e o puxou até a parede onde ficava lousa. Com um toque na pedra certa, uma passagem se abriu e ele entrou com Harry por lá. Logo eles saíram nos aposentos de Snape.

Algumas velas estavam acesas e ele acendeu outras para deixar o ambiente mais claro. Harry sentou num sofá antigo e escuro, vendo o professor acender as velas. Em seguida, ele sentou ao lado de Harry, se sentindo mais estranho do que nunca naquela posição. Mas então chegou a conclusão de que era infinitamente melhor que James Potter, por isso não teria as mesmas atitudes que ele.

- Eu me zanguei com você – começou com calma – porque não queria que visse certas coisas da minha vida.

- Eu posso entender, eu não gosto quando o senhor vê certas coisas durante as aulas de Oclumência, mas... – disse e depois respirou fundo. – a culpa é minha, eu quem devia ter aprendido a bloquear a mente, assim o senhor não veria nada.

- Posso entender que esteja sentindo falta de sua família num momento como esse e... – continuou, mas as palavras ainda assim pareciam ser difíceis de serem pronunciadas.

- Eu odiei o que meu pai fez com você. Não foi justo. – declarou Harry interrompendo o outro.

Harry o olhava nos olhos com calma enquanto falava. Snape mal pôde acreditar nas palavras que ele dizia. Então a idiotice parecia não ser hereditária, Harry não aprovava atitudes imbecis. Ele poderia ter sorrido naquele momento e sentido um pouco de vergonha por se lembrar que fazia tempo que aquele fato ocorrera e que ainda ele sentia raiva de tudo. Mas ele apenas se concentrou no menino e disse algo que estaria revirando os ossos de James.

- Não sinta isso. Ele era jovem e não sabia o que fazia.

- Mas eu tenho 15 anos e nunca fiz isso a ninguém.

- As pessoas são diferentes, Harry. Cada um amadurece numa hora.

Harry arregalou os olhos de leve quando ouviu seu nome vindo da boca do outro. Admirou-se também pelo o que dissera. Com certeza não havia perdoado seu pai de coração, apenas disse aquelas coisas para confortá-lo. Mas por que ele queria confortá-lo? Ele era muito estranho. Mudava de atitude do nada, mas Harry preferia que ele tivesse mais surtos de bondade com ele. Então ele sorriu levemente para ele, agora não chorava mais.

Sobre o pai ele podia conversar depois com Sirius e Remus, não iria aborrecer mais Snape com aquele assunto que o machucava tanto e que ele havia feito tanto esforço para falar apenas para acalmá-lo. Mas então lhe ocorreu que entendia porque Snape o odiava. Ele era filho daquele que lhe fez muito mal. Talvez fosse justo esse sentimento, afinal ele lembrava o pai fisicamente e isso com certeza devia ser horrível.

Já Snape ficou um pouco aliviado quando o garoto sorriu. Ele lembrou de si novamente naquela idade e no que ele esperava. Lembrou dele mesmo matando moscas no teto num domingo a tarde enquanto todos tinham o que fazer ou com quem estar. Ele respirou fundo para apagar essas memórias na verdade impossíveis de se apagar.

- Peço desculpas. Não queria tocar em nenhum assunto que te ferisse. – disse Harry com calma, olhando-o nos olhos.

Aquilo era estranho, falar assim com seu professor de Poções que, mesmo tendo salvo sua vida uma vez, sempre lhe tratara tão mal. Por que ele estava tão diferente? Seria por causa da Ordem e pelo desenrolar das coisas? Snape o olhou com atenção nos olhos verdes e profundos, a expressão calma.

- Você está sendo absolutamente gentil. É por isso que todos te adoram tanto, então? – perguntou, sem tom de ironia, apenas uma face levemente triste.

- Não sei se todos me adoram... Mas sei de algumas pessoas que acho que sim.

- Acha? – perguntou Snape o olhando com atenção. – Qual a dúvida?

- Não sei se se preocupam comigo ou com o fato de que talvez eu seja uma peça fundamental para matar Voldemort.

- Não diga o nome dele... – disse Snape, mas desta vez não havia raiva em sua voz. – Bem... – retornou ele ao assunto. – Eu não acho que as pessoas que te protegem não te amem. – disse ele olhando com calma nos olhos do outro.

Em segundos os olhos de Harry adquiriram um brilho diferente. Na verdade adquiriram brilho, pois até aquele momento estavam totalmente apagados.

- Então... O senhor também me protege, isso quer dizer que... – começou a dizer, com muita calma e certa timidez.

Snape se sobressaltou. Não havia se dado conta do que acabara de ter dito. Ele não percebeu que o que havia dito levava a uma conclusão óbvia e lógica. Ele desviou o olhar e se ajeitou melhor no sofá. Manteve a calma e o controle, não deixando transparecer nenhum transtorno, afinal, era um homem adulto.

- Bem, Harry – e Harry adorou ouvir seu nome naquela voz novamente e não entendia aonde e como aquilo havia começado. – eu não havia pensado sobre isso. Mas eu posso dizer que não te odeio, como pode imaginar.

- Mas o senhor teria boas razões para isso...

- Na verdade não tenho, não há motivo. Há não ser quando você quebra as regras, é lógico...

Harry sorriu. Snape nunca havia brincado com ele assim. De repente ele se sentiu muito melhor, as coisas pareciam mais leves e suportáveis. Mas não pôde deixar de pensar que Snape deu uma resposta evasiva para sua pergunta de raciocínio lógico. Snape porém acabou abrindo um sorriso leve ao ver o sorriso tão belo do garoto. Não imaginou que as coisas seriam tão fáceis e ele perdendo todo aquele tempo sendo uma pessoa amarga. Talvez ele pudesse ter mais momentos como esse, onde ele se sentiria bem e pleno, ninguém precisaria saber. A vida dele não interessava a ninguém.

- Prometo só quebrar as regras quando valer a pena. – disse, o sorriso sumindo aos poucos do rosto, agora apenas uma expressão calma.

Ele chegou um pouco só mais perto do outro e encostou a cabeça no encosto do sofá. Não parava de olhá-lo. De repente sentiu a maior curiosidade sobre ele. O outro era um mistério completo. De repente ele se pegou desvendando alguns mistérios. De repente sentiu vontade de ajudá-lo, caso precisasse. Mas lembrou-se de Rony um dia dizendo que ele tinha mania de salvar os outros...

Aquilo o chateou um pouco, mas logo afastou aquela lembrança. Snape continuava na mesma posição, apenas olhava para o menino com calma, talvez fossem os olhos verdes que passavam fulgor e calmaria ao mesmo tempo, de forma muito singular. Harry não mais olhava apenas as íris negras e tempestuosas, que naquele momento estavam calmas, como o mar a noite.

Reparava nas pequenas linhas abaixo dos olhos, na pele muito clara, em como ele evidenciava a idade de forma bela e interessante e não de forma depreciativa. Sua postura sempre tão ereta e certa, sempre tão pronto para qualquer desafio, qualquer missão, mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso. Não havia medo nele. Aquele garoto de andar desajeitado não existia mais. Ou existia? Talvez de uma outra forma...

Já Snape se sentia anos-luz dali. A juventude de Harry era palpável, ele era muito jovem e pleno, muito bonito por causa do fulgor dos olhos, a personalidade forte, o sentimentalismo que não era barato, apenas verdadeiro. Ele se sentia longe por ser tão diferente do outro, por não saber exatamente como era ser daquele jeito. Mas se sentia bem por estar ali próximo, conhecendo alguém daquela forma e alguém tão jovem. Ele viveria muito e muitos poderiam aproveitar o que ele era.

- Então tome muito cuidado com o eu você achar que vale a pena. – aconselhou Snape, os olhos muito calmos nos do outro.

Harry estava meio que sob efeito de algum feitiço. Era assim que ele se sentia. Ele não conseguia entender como poderia estar se sentindo daquela forma. Será que Snape era assim na juventude? Talvez entendesse seu pai agora. Talvez ele estivesse com medo. Medo de algo que ele sentia agora, mas a coragem sempre lhe falara mais alto.

- Eu acho que você vale a pena. – disse Harry apenas, a voz baixa, os olhos totalmente perdidos nos olhos do outro. Nem havia se dado conta do "você" ao invés do "senhor".

Snape sorriu por dentro. O que o outro estaria vendo nele? Achou a atitude muito suave e doce, mas muito ingênua. O problema de Harry Potter era não ter medo. Era tão corajoso, não arrogante como muitas vezes ele havia dito, que em segundos mudava de tom, mudava de intenções. Será que ele via algo dentro de Snape? Snape teria algo dentro dele para se amar? Ele se acomodou um pouco mais no sofá e continuou olhando para Harry da mesma forma.

- Eu também acho que você "vale a pena" pra usar sua linguagem. E obrigado pelo o que disse, foi absolutamente gentil. – ele sorriu brevemente e isso pegou Harry de surpresa.

O menino ficou tão impressionado por ter tirado um sorriso de seu professor de Poções que levantou a cabeça do sofá para olhá-lo melhor. Ele então sorriu para ele, sorriu com os olhos também, então sua expressão era bem melhor. Ele arriscou chegar um pouco mais perto, estendeu a mão devagar, como se quisesse tocar o rosto do outro. Ele estava sério agora, o rosto compenetrado no que ia fazer.

Snape não desviou o olhar do dele e não pôde deixar de lembrar de si mesmo mais uma vez quando era jovem. Talvez o que lhe faltava na época era coragem. Talvez ele pudesse ter dobrado James, mas então não se arrependeu. Se James não tivesse ficado com Lily, Harry não teria nascido. Ele arregalou um pouco só os olhos com o pensamento. Estava feliz por que Harry havia nascido?

O menino afastou a mão quando viu o sobressalto do outro. Ele ficou então muito tímido, desviou o olhar para qualquer lado enquanto passava a mão na nuca. Snape achou aquilo gracioso, mas achou melhor que ele não o houvesse tocado. Ele não estava exatamente acostumado a toques.

Mas em seguida Harry o olhou, um sorriso no canto dos lábios, o rosto ainda muito vermelho, enquanto bagunçava o cabelo. De repente se sentiu muito sem jeito para prosseguir uma conversa ou mesmo um contato com alguém mais velho, que havia passado por coisas que ele não podia sequer sonhar. Ele havia passado coisas demais para um menino de 15 anos, mas mesmo assim ainda se sentia criança.

Mas a coragem típica dos grifinórios não o impediu de tentar mais uma vez. Ele chegou desta vez bem perto do professor, seu rosto a menos de um palmo do dele. Olhava nos olhos dele tentando achar alguma coisa, qualquer fresta que fosse para poder entrar. Então ele percebeu a fresta evidente. O outro não o estava evitando, mesmo que não fizesse ou dissesse nada que indicasse alguma coisa.

Então ele tentou relaxar para que as coisas fluíssem melhor. Ele abriu a alma para poder deixar as impressões entrarem para transformá-las em palavras:

- Vai mostrar alguma coisa para mim? Ou vai deixar com que eu consiga isso de forma perdida e confusa? – perguntou suavemente.

Snape sorriu. O outro era mesmo corajoso. Aquilo não era auto confiança, ele era assim. Ele desafiava a tudo, mas não por desacato, mas por curiosidade e interesse. Era a primeira vez que Snape o enxergava assim, e ele sempre havia sido assim. Então ele se viu no outro mais uma vez. Como gostaria de ter conseguido ter feito isso quando era jovem.

- Não se esqueça daquilo que realmente vale a pena.

Harry não entendeu o que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras, então tomou como um " de forma perdida e confusa". Ele entreabriu os lábios sem perceber e os olhos muito verdes deslizaram pela face do outro, dos olhos aos lábios, lentamente, como se memorizasse cada detalhe. Ele então tocou o rosto de Snape com leveza, deslizando a mão pelo rosto de forma calma, carinhosa, graciosa. Snape nunca havia sentido isso de ninguém em toda a vida, mas não se deixou levar. Ele sentiu, mas não se entregou.

Mas Harry não via, nem percebia isso. Ele apenas ficou com a mão parada no rosto dele, um calor agradável emanando de seu toque. Chegou mais perto então e encostou de leve a sua testa na do outro, agora deixando com que a mão corresse livre por seu pescoço e ombro, até segurar o braço com firmeza, para depois se dissolver.

Os olhos muito pretos não deixaram de encará-lo por um segundo sequer. Harry estava tão preso naquele olhar que não sentiu quando duas mãos seguraram em seus braços, com tanta delicadeza como se segurasse uma flor. Ele só sentiu quando seu corpo foi trazido para perto, sendo envolvido pela cintura.

Estavam longe há apenas centímetros agora, os rostos próximos demais. Harry então perdeu as palavras e a respiração. Snape via tudo isso nele e estava há cada segundo mais encantado. Mas ele não se entregou. Ele apenas via o garoto, apenas o assistia e sentia de alguma forma um calor no coração, algo que fazia bem, que trazia alívio.

Harry pousou as duas mãos nos ombros do outro e se aproximou devagar. Seus lábios formigavam, o coração bombeando sangue tão rapidamente que seu rosto estava novamente corado. O silêncio era total, mas só foi absoluto quando ele encostou os lábios bem de leve nos lábios de Snape.

O tempo pareceu correr para trás, o ponteiro dos segundos começando a ir para trás... E então algo pareceu se transformar. Tempo após tempo, Harry começou a se lembrar de coisas, como se não fosse a primeira vez que estivesse ali com ele. Ele sentiu como se a imagem ali estivesse se esmaecendo para um cinza de lembranças de épocas remotas...

Snape se afastou dele. Harry abriu os olhos devagar para encontrar uma face que ninguém tinha visto, só ele. Snape puxou Harry pela cintura, fazendo-o deitar em seu peito. Ele deitou a cabeça no peito do professor, prestando atenção nas batidas do coração. Acariciava seu peito enquanto recebia um carinho nos cabelos despenteados.

- É só eu que sinto que não é a primeira vez que isso acontece?... – perguntou Harry, a voz muito falha.

Snape respirou fundo e engoliu em seco. Ele não chorava há tantos anos não conseguiria fazê-lo naquele momento. Ele deslizou as mãos pelas costas do menino e fez uma leve pressão.

- Não... Mas não quero me lembrar de nada que não seja o agora.

Harry o abraçou mais. Ele não queria pensar em mais nada, apenas naquele momento, porque ele não queria perder, não queria que ele abrisse os olhos e nada daquilo fosse real, pois se a realidade fosse diferente do que ele via ele não suportaria. De repente aquele toque tão suave em suas costas parecia tudo o que ele precisava para ficar bem de fato.

Entretanto Snape não havia se entregado. Ele estava assistindo, vendo o garoto desabrochar diante de seus olhos, em suas mãos, de forma doce e calma... Mas o que estava fazendo afinal? Era apenas um garoto e ele um homem mais velho, com idade para ser seu pai. E também havia o fato do garoto estar passando por uma fase difícil. O que aconteceria quando tudo acabasse? Quais as conseqüências? Ele devia estar sendo irresponsável demais.

Seus olhos adquiriram um pesar, o mesmo quando ele ficava em seu quarto em Hogwarts aos domingos sem nada para fazer ou alguém para estar. E ele sentiu culpa porque talvez estivesse querendo viver coisas que já não estava mais na época de viver e que poderia estar estragando a vida de outros com isso. Ele não era mais criança para se encantar com um pouco só de atenção... Mas será que era só um pouco? Aquele menino parecia intenso demais para que ele realmente pudesse julgá-lo como alguém comum.

- Severus... – chamou Harry quase adormecido em seu peito.

Snape achou diferente aquela nova intimidade. E então aquela impressão de que não era a primeira vez que estavam juntos lhe veio de forma tão forte que chegou a doer. Ele fechou os olhos com força e não quis se recordar de mais nada. Só queria o presente.

- Diga, Harry... – sua voz soou tranqüila, mesmo com os pensamentos difíceis.

Mas Harry não lhe disse nada. Ele apenas deu um sorriso, feliz por ter sido ouvido por Snape, feliz por ter tido a atenção dele. Ele abraçou o outro com calma, apenas querendo adormecer ali, em pensar em mais nada. A calma que o momento estava lhe proporcionando era diferente e mágica, sem essa era a palavra.

Snape parou de acariciá-lo, apenas para manter as mãos em suas costas com suavidade e sentir o garoto adormecendo aos poucos. Sabia que ele não poderia ficar ali, que as regras não permitiam, mas, o que Harry havia mesmo dito?

_- Prometo só quebrar as regras quando valer a pena._

Snape poderia ter sorrido, mas não o fez. Ele estava se sentindo tão pleno e agradecido por estar vivendo algo que ele nunca viveu, mas sempre quis, que pensar em qualquer segundo que não fosse apenas o que ele estava respirando lhe passava uma sensação de medo e perda tão grandes que ele poderia não agüentar.

Mas ele tinha que agüentar. A sua missão, tão difícil, mas assumida por ele mesmo, devia ser cumprida. Porque o amor, na vida de Severus Snape, só podia acontecer em troco de sua própria vida.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Nada mais a dizer_  
_E tudo o que me resta fazer_  
_É fugir_  
_De você_  
_E ele me enganou, até_  
_Com segredos que não posso guardar_

_Feche seus olhos e durma_  
_Não espere por mim_  
_Silêncio agora não fale_  
_Comigo_

_Te envolvi com minha mágoa_  
_E me abriguei nessa dor_  
_O ópio de minhas culpas_  
_É o seu coração partido, o seu coração_

_Então agora estou totalmente sozinho_  
_Como sempre me senti_  
_Irei revelar minhas lágrimas_  
_Para qualquer um envolvido no nosso truque_

_Um último beijo pra mim...yeah_  
_Um último beijo de boa noite_

_Não queria te perder outra vez_  
_Não queria ser só seu amigo_  
_Honrei uma promessa feita de estanho_  
_E me arrastei de volta para você_

_Estou totalmente sozinho_  
_Como sempre me senti_  
_Irei me revelar_  
_Para qualquer um, perdido, qualquer um menos você_

_Então deixe a tristeza imperar novamente_  
_Nisto você vai depender de mim, yeah_  
_Até o amargo, amargo fim do mundo, yeah_  
_Quando deus dormir abençoado_

_E estou totalmente sozinho_  
_Como sempre me senti_  
_Irei me revelar_  
_Para qualquer um_

**Smashing Pumpkins ****– Soma**

Com calma inegável os olhos haviam se fechado e os sonhos não vieram, porque o sonho era real. Durante as horas que se passaram muitas coisas aconteceram do lado de fora, mas do lado de dentro tudo permanecia intocado e inatingível. Foi com a mesma sensação de estar parado no mesmo segundo que Severus Snape abriu os olhos.

A respiração de Harry era calma, os olhos permaneciam fechados. Havia dormido em cima de seu professor de Poções, tão confortavelmente como não dormia há algum tempo. Não houveram sonhos nem pesadelos naquela noite. Snape, ao observá-lo, deixava transparecer por olhos tão negros uma admiração tão grande e nenhum sentimento de culpa ao garoto. Não importava mais James, não naquele momento.

Severus Snape estava arriscando a vida para ajudar naquela luta que parecia eterna daquele bruxo terrível contra todos. Mas principalmente ele estava o tempo todo perto de Potter, ele sabia que Dumbledore o estava protegendo desde sempre e ele, pouco depois de ter feito o ódio sumir de seu coração quando deixou o Lorde, se comprometeu a proteger Harry quando ele nem mesmo tinha 2 anos.

Entretanto nunca estava em seus planos amá-lo de forma alguma. Havia pensado nisso antes, sobre não se apegar a ele de forma alguma. Mas parecia haver acontecido, não é? De alguma forma, sem ele realmente entender, havia gostado tanto... E fora tudo tão tranquilo, de forma tão calma... Tão delicada.

Ele não queria acordar o menino. Queria ficar ali, mas não podia. Nem sabia o que aconteceria quando os olhos verdes estivessem de novo acesos. Mas quem decidiria o que iria acontencer seria ele. Estava ali para protegê-lo não para confundi-lo mais. Ele deslizou as mãos pelas costas do garoto e respirou fundo.

Harry abriu um sorriso leve no rosto, incoscientemente. Ele se ajeitou mais no peito do outro, mas então acabou acordando. Abriu os olhos devagar, com calma. Snape deslizou uma das mãos pelos cabelos do menino, apenas uma única vez. Então Harry abriu os olhos completamente.

- Acordou? – perguntou ele em voz baixa.

- Hm... Acordei. – respondeu com voz rouca. – Bom dia. – disse se erguendo e olhando para ele. Seus olhos estavam um pouquinho inchados. Ele lhe sorriu.

Por um momento Snape acreditou que não conseguiria mais evitá-lo. Mas ele teria de fazê-lo. Mas não o maltrataria, não poderia fazê-lo. Mas tinha que afastá-lo de si, tinha de protegê-lo.

- Bom dia, Harry. – disse Snape olhando com calma para ele.

- Eu dormi bem, foi tão bom... – revelou sorrindo e fechando os olhos.

Harry se ergueu um pouco para abraçar o professor. Ele o abraçou e fechou os olhos. Seria muito difícil...

- Harry, sua mão, posso vê-la? – pediu ele com calma.

O menino se afastou e acabou sentando em seus quadris, sem ter qualquer outro tipo de intenção. Ele estendeu a mão para o professor enquanto arrumava os óculos no rosto. Estava levemente dolorido, pois havia dormido com eles. Snape se ergueu um pouco, até conseguir sentar. Ele tinha Harry bem perto de si. Olhava o ferimento com calma.

- Precisarei cuidar disto. Pode inflamar e vai doer muito. – explicou olhando nos olhos do outro com calma.

Harry sorriu levemente com a preocupação de Snape. Olhou para a mão e depois para ele, de baixo a cima, devagar. Quando encontrou seus olhos percebeu o quão pouco distante estava dele. Agora talvez em todos os sentidos.

O seu coração de adolescente, agora tão confuso, batia tão rápido. Aquilo era tão novo para ele, este sentimento de dependência, era isso, ele não conhecia. Ele amava demais o padrinho e este era um que sabia algumas coisas sobre ele e se sentia seguro por conseqüência. Mas com Snape era diferente. Ele havia visto um inimigo nele o tempo todo, quando na verdade ele só não era compreendido.

E agora Snape parecia saber tanto sobre ele, sabia sobre ele nas sombras, sabia sobre ele na dor, sabia sobre ele na solidão. E o amava, incondicionalmente, no escuro e no frio. Como naquele armário imundo debaixo da escada de seus tios que ele havia vivido por anos...

- O que foi, Harry? – perguntou o professor com a mesma voz calma, passando de leve as costas da mão em seu rosto.

Harry abriu um pouco mais os olhos e seu rosto logo tomou uma coloração avermelhada. Ele sorriu um pouco, um sorriso triste e então, ainda um pouco tímido, estendeu os braços até ele, para envolver seu pescoço e abraçá-lo. Snape o abraçou, sentindo o perfume suave natural do corpo de Harry bem próximo a ele. De novo acariciou seus cabelos, que para ele eram macios demais.

- Severus, eu... Precisava te dizer... – a voz do outro era diferente, algo que nem ele mesmo havia ouvido antes.

- Calma, Harry, calma. – disse Snape cortando-o de leve. Ele afastou o menino de si – Vamos ver primeiro esse ferimento. Depois vamos tomar café e prosseguir com nosso dia. Têm aulas para assistir e eu para dar.

A princípio Harry não entendeu aquela atitude. Por que não o deixara falar? Olhava-o sem entender, mas tudo o que fez foi descer de seu colo para que ele pudesse levantar. O professor de Poções logo sumiu por uma entrada, deixando no ar apenas o rastro de sua capa preta e longa.

Harry o viu sumir, voltando a se sentar. Seus olhos estavam um pouco perdidos pelo cenário. Começou a sentir um medo que não lhe era nem um pouco normal. O medo da perda. Mas perder o quê? Ele recontorceu as mãos, sem ligar para a dor do ferimento, enquanto engolia em seco. Teria feito alguma coisa errada com Snape? Agora as luzes das velas estavam quase extintas. E mesmo de dia o ambiente parecia escuro demais.

Enquanto isso Snape preparava mais uma vez os ungüentos. Fazia tudo com exatidão e de cabeça, afinal, sempre fora o melhor da escola em Poções. Havia feito com perfeito cuidado. Sabia que mais um pouco daquilo poderia fechar o ferimento de Potter, mas Umbridge não iria gostar. Aquela poção era avançada demais para qualquer aluno saber preparar e outra: havia sido ele mesmo que a havia inventado.

Agora ele buscava por mais alguns panos macios. Quando o tocou, lembrou-se da suavidade da textura dos lábios de Harry. Ele parou e fechou os olhos com calma. A tristeza era palpável em seu rosto envelhecido pelo tempo. Onde estava com a maldita cabeça? Não era mais um adolescente. Essa época havia passado. _Passou Snape._

Ele pegou tudo o que tinha que pegar e voltou silenciosamente para o aposento. Quando chegou havia apenas uma única vela tremulando. As outras haviam acabado. Harry estava sentado no mesmo lugar, de costas para ele. No quase escuro, ele via o garoto e os cabelos espetados lembravam James. Ele ignorou isto e entrou no quarto, em silêncio. Quando chegou perto de Harry, colocou as coisas ao seu lado e se ajoelhou em sua frente. Ele ergueu os olhos negros e antigos para os olhos verdes e novos que o olhavam com certa expectativa. Snape pegou sua mão e com calma molhou o pano na poção e tornou a colocá-la na mão de Harry. Novamente a sensação de alívio percorreu seu corpo, como se a dor houvesse sido tirada de dentro dele pela raiz.

Ele fechou os olhos e estremeceu de leve. Snape estava atento a qualquer movimento dele, a qualquer coisa que poderia lhe acontecer. Então o garoto gemeu com a leve dor que sentiu. A poção parecia ter penetrado fundo. Ele fechou os olhos com força enquanto se curvava para frente. Snape retirou o pano macio com cuidado e levou a mão ferida do menino aos lábios.

Beijou cada ossinho do começo de seus dedos, os olhos fechados. Parecia estar devoto a ele, ali de joelhos, tentando acalmar suas feridas. E enquanto tentava amá-lo e retirar sua dor com suavidade e maestria, ele se feria e sangrava por dentro. Mas o que era a dor para ele depois de tantos anos?

Harry observava com calma e estava de certa forma impressionado com aquilo. Nunca havia sido cuidado com tanta delicadeza e não imaginava o professor de Poções naquela posição. O coração batia rápido. Não existia mais dor. Só existia uma cortina de cabelos negros e lustrosos e lábios quentes que lhe reconfortavam.

Snape se afastou dele com calma e tornou a colocar o pano macio em cima de seu ferimento. Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo alívio novamente. A pequena e única luz de vela parecia estar quase se apagando... Então, com a outra mão ele tocou o rosto de Snape, que permanecia calmo.

- Obrigado... – sussurrou.

Neste momento Snape lhe deu um breve sorriso, repleto de tristeza. E então a única chama se apagou. Os olhos de Snape se tornaram mais escuros e mesmo na penumbra, Harry conseguia ver um pouco dele. A única janela estava coberta com uma cortina pesada, e a luz a entrar era mínima. Por algum motivo ele se sentiu mais confortável assim.

Assim que Snape terminou de aplicar a poção, levantou e levou todas as coisas para cima de uma mesa de madeira próxima. Harry o viu se distanciar, apenas seu contorno colocando as coisas em cima da mesa. Nunca imaginou que ele fosse assim, tão agradável. E como devia ser sozinho. Terrivelmente sozinho.

Sem se dar conta talvez, ou sem pensar em muitas coisas mais, porque pensar demais levava ao sofrimento antecipado, ele começou a tirar a capa da Grifinória. Coloco-a ali por cima, enquanto abria a camisa, botão por botão. O cheiro de vela apagada do local lhe agradava, mas o pouco calor que o ambiente tinha estava sendo abandonado pelo frio costumeiro.

Sentiu a camisa deslizar do corpo direto para o chão. Após tirar os sapatos passou por cima dela e em silêncio caminhou até Snape. A cada passo sentia seu coração entrar em pânico, sentia sua mente toda se revirar, além do estômago, mas tudo o que ele mais queria era senti-lo.

Snape, que estava prestes a se virar, sentiu braços circundando sua cintura. Ele olhou para baixo e viu braços brancos demais desnudos. Sentia um coração batendo rápido em suas costas. E então sentiu beijos suaves serem destribuidos por suas costas. Ficou sem reação alguma. Então sentiu que mãos suaves se esforçavam para desabotoar seu longo casaco. Ele via cada botão ser desabotoado e não acreditava no que seus olhos viam.

Então ele sentiu as mesmas mãos tirarem seu casaco, o livrarem dele para longe, em algum ponto escuro do quarto. Novamente os braços circundaram sua cintura e mais beijos, agora através do tecido fino da camisa, podiam ser sentidos. Snape então se virou para o garoto, devagar, em choque pelos beijos e pela forma com que fazia tudo o outro.

Assim que colocou os olhos nele se assombrou. Era um garoto sim, adolescente, sim, mas seu corpo começava a tomar formas masculinas. Os braços eram levemente fortes, assim como alguns pontos do peito eram bem definidos. E aqueles olhos verdes assombrosos de tão lindos o fitavam com coragem e receio misturados. Ele não poderia ser mais adorável. Snape estava em estado de choque.

O menino voltou a se aproximar, desta vez desabotoando a camisa do outro. Snape acompanhava tudo o que ele fazia, sem conseguir reagir, sem conseguir se desvincular da imagem do passado e da sensação que aquela não era a primeira vez...

Quando voltou a si, Harry já havia se livrado de sua camisa. Ele procurava espaço nos braços de Snape, afundando o rosto em seu peito. Snape o abraçou então, se sentindo a cada segundo mais perdido em como afastar aquele contato, aquela aproximação tão forte. Ele não podia colocar a vida de Harry em perigo, não podia colocar em risco aqueles momentos, Voldemort poderia acessá-los se ele se descuidasse.

Mas Harry deslizava as mãos pelas costas da outro e agora tocava toda a extensão de seu peito com calma. Passou a beijá-lo, beijos suaves e tão carinhosos que Snape teve de afastá-lo. Harry abriu os olhos um pouco perdido, como se o houvessem desperto agora. Ele olhou para Snape sem entender.

Snape tinha os olhos destituídos de qualquer sensação que poderia ser boa. Os olhos negros pareciam estar se enchendo de lágrimas, lágrimas antigas. Ele olhava ali para Harry e por Merlin, ele tinha 15 anos. Era exatamente igual a James, James Potter... Aquele que havia salvo sua vida quando Sirius o induzira até o esconderijo de Remus quando lobisomem.

Então seria essa a sensação de não ser a primeira vez? Ele fechou os olhos e quis afastar as imagens, mas ele a via claramente. A viu por anos seguidos, todas as noites e só parou quando colocou os olhos em Harry pela primeira vez. Ele levou uma das mãos até o cenho franzido...

_- Não! Não! Não! – ele gritava em despero, porque o medo que corria em suas veias era latente._

_O lobo o perseguia e ele sentia que iria morrer ali, destroçado pelos dentes do animal. Como havia parado naquele lugar? E como iria imaginar que em Hogwarts vivia um lobisomem, uma criatura tão perigosa?_

_Ele corria e sentia as lágrimas marcarem a face como brasa quente. O animal o perseguia. Mas então algo muito estranho aconteceu. Ele foi empurrado ao chão, seu corpo inteiro reclamou e só viu um homem lutando com o bicho. Logo o bicho conseguiu ser dominado e foi embora._

_Um corpo meio cambaleante vinha em sua direção. Ele reconheceu na hora pelo contorno do corpo, os cabelos espetados, o corpo levemente esculpido. James. Ele ainda permanecia deitado assustado no chão e o garoto arrogante lhe estendeu a mão._

_A tonalidade de verde dançava em seus olhos, mesmo que fossem castanhos. Então Snape viu os sinais de luta pelo corpo jovem. Mas o medo o impedia de estender a mão. James sempre fora seu inimigo, sempre lhe fizera o pior, o que era aquilo agora?_

_Mas ele foi puxado a força, o que o assustou mais. James o pegou pelo colarinho e__ o encostou com tudo numa árvore próxima. Olhava em seus olhos com a mesma ferocidade de sempre, o mesmo fogo que não parava de dançar em seus olhos. Snape sentia o fogo vindo do corpo dele. O seu permanecia gelado e trêmulo por um contato que parecia ao mesmo tempo brutal e exigente. Urgente._

_- Pare... – pensava ele com força, os olhos fechados._

_- Você podia ter morrido, sabia? – disse-lhe quase gritando, como se a culpa fosse sua._

_- Pare...- continuava pensando._

_- Está me ouvindo? – exigiu de novo, enquanto batia seu corpo na árvore. – Estúpido! – gritou com ele._

_- Pare, por favor... – seus pensamentos não paravam._

_James sabia que Sirius o havia induzido. Mas não queria culpar o amigo. Queria culpar a Snape. Precisava a todo custo culpá-lo e odiá-lo. Repudiá-lo. Porque ele não servia para nada. Porque ele era um garoto. E um garoto, se este não fosse seu amigo, só podia ter horror a outro garoto. Nunca nada além disso._

_E James tinha muita raiva de Snape... Porque James sentia por Snape coisas que um garoto jamais podia ter por outro. E foi neste momento que ele desferiu um tapa no rosto do outro, que o fez virar. Inevitavelmente começou a chorar, mas logo James levantou sua cabeça, cobriu todo o corpo com o seu, até espremê-lo de vez na árvore._

_Segurou seu rosto com toda força que possuia e tomou seus lábios. Era voraz e urgente, como se precisasse daquilo há eras. Snape sentia-se sufocado, tentava se livrar dele, mas não conseguia. Não conseguia._

_- Não me machuca... – ele pensava._

_Mas quando James se afastou dele, sentia o sangue nos lábios. E via seu corpo sumir na noite. Nunca mais ele se aproximara de Snape. E então começou a namorar Lily._

- O que foi, Severus?... – perguntou Harry absolutamente preocupado.

Ele chegou mais perto de Snape e tentou tirar sua mão da frente dos olhos, mas Snape não o permitiu. Ele se virou em busca de sua camisa, que logo encontrou. Ele começou a se vestir, sob os olhos lacrimosos de Harry. O garoto não entendia sua atitude. Agora ele permanecia mudo e sério.

- Severus, por favor, fala o que tá havendo... – pedia Harry buscando em cada movimento dele uma explicação para aquelas atitudes.

Mas Snape não lhe respondia. Agora, vestido completamente, ele virou e o olhou. Seu olhar estava diferente. Não era amoroso, não era calmo, não era terrível como antes, mas era sério demais.

- Sr. Potter, creio que já é hora do café. Temos nossas obrigações. – ele saiu da frente do menino andando rapidamente e abrindo a pesada cortina da janela. A luz entrou com tudo e Harry sentiu os olhos doerem.

Sem entender muito bem, ele começou a se vestir novamente. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos e violentos. Até onde sua coragem o levara? Até onde o quebrar de regras o havia levado? Ele olhou para Snape que aguardava que ele terminasse, para que pudessem sair. E então, como de costume, a revolta tomou conta de seus sentimentos. A sua voz saia das entranhas.

- Por que está fazendo isso? Por quê? O que eu lhe fiz? – indagava ele aos berros. Agora os olhos verdes vertiam lágrimas.

Snape pareceu levemente assombrado com aquele comportamento. Seus olhos se arregalaram e aquela dor lhe pareceu levemente familiar. Mas não quis pensar naquilo. Tinha de protegê-lo. Tinha de amá-lo no frio e na sua ausência. Sentiu aquelas palavras dilacerando-o por dentro. Mas tinha de ter controle sobre tudo, como tinha quando com Voldemort.

- Responde! – gritou ele mais uma vez. – Por que está sendo frio assim comigo? Eu sinto muito pelo sangue que eu carrego!... – e neste momento ele levou as mãos ao rosto, chorando mais. Era uma dor aguda que lhe transpassava.

Snape permanecia com a mesma face. A face de quem nada sentia, mas por dentro ele sangrava... Por que as coisas tinham de ser assim? Não era mais a aparência física tão similar com James que o fazia recuar. Não eram as lembranças. Harry não tinha culpa.

- Se acalme, Potter... – disse ele com voz amena.

Harry tirou as mãos dos olhos e o olhou supreso. Era a dor de novo.

- Potter?_Potter?_ Por que está fazendo isso? – berrou de novo, desta vez dizendo cada palavra separadamente. – Por que raios está fazendo isso...? – indagava e agora ele havia sentado no chão, como uma criança ofendida.

Não estava agüentando mais a própria vida. Tudo dava errado. Tudo. Tudo sempre dava errado. E aquela dor lhe era inédita porque ele nunca havia sentido aquilo que sentia por Snape naquele momento.

Para Snape aquele auto controle era uma maldição. Ele queria sair daquela posição, pegar o outro no colo e beijá-lo, beijá-lo e fazê-lo entender o que realmente estava acontecendo... Mas por que traria mais problemas para ele? Porque colocaria a vida dele em risco enquanto o Lorde existisse? O Lorde poderia acessar aquelas imagens, até mesmo da mente de Potter. Ele devia aprender Oclumência o mais rápido possível.

Mas aquilo tudo estava começando a irritar Harry. Aquilo tudo estava mechendo com ele de uma forma inimaginável. Ser negado daquela forma, ser tratado daquela forma o estava deixando por demais machucado. Então, aos poucos, ele se levantou, tentando manter o controle.

Ele engoliu em seco e olhou diretamente para os olhos de Snape, que permanecia parado no mesmo lugar. Os olhos de Harry mostravam dor, mesmo que agora ele tivesse controlado as lágrimas e o olhasse com seriedade. Seriedade e rancor.

- Estou totalmente sozinho, como sempre me senti. Irei me revelar para qualquer um, perdido, qualquer um, menos você. – e uma última lágrima caiu de seus olhos, amarga e dolorida.

Snape estremeceu por dentro com aquelas palavras. Ele poderia chorar para expor a sua dor, mas o professor Severus Snape era o professor mal e traidor. Ele estava ao lado do Lorde e enganava Dumbledore. Não era? Não era? Não era? Ele berrava para si mesmo a pergunta. Fechou os olhos e depois os abriu, triste, mas sem demonstrar.

- Te envolvi com minha mágoa e me abriguei nessa dor. O ópio de minhas culpas,  
é o seu coração partido, o seu coração. Harry, me desculpe. Mas agora é a hora de você ir embora. – ele fechou ambas as mãos em punhos. Sentia estar perdendo uma parte de si, não de James.

- Um último beijo para mim... Um último beijo de boa noite. – pediu Harry, engolindo em seco. Não conseguia aceitar o que estava acontecendo e como estava acontecendo. Ele nem entendia os motivos direito.

Então Snape percebeu que estava lhe dando esperanças e isso não podia acontecer. Ele abriu a passagem para Harry e permaneceu ao lado dela, com a mesma expressão séria. Seus olhos estavam apagados.

- Feche seus olhos e durma. Não espere por mim. – mas Harry pareceu que ia dizer algo e então ele lhe interrompeu. - Silêncio agora. Não fale... Comigo. – sua voz quase saira inaudível.

Harry o olhou por uma última vez. Ele olhou reto então, o rosto sério demais. Passou pela passagem e Snape permanecia com a expressão fechada e dura. Mas agora ele se dava ao direito de tremer levemente. Fechou a passagem e engoliu em seco. Parecia um pouco tonto, se sentou então onde estavam há horas atrás. Levou ambas as mãos ao rosto e as passou pelos cabelos. Ficou olhando para frente, ainda sentindo o cheiro de Harry ali.

Podeia ouvir os passos do garoto deixando o outro aposento. Poderia até ouvi-lo correr pelos corredores, com o coração sangrando. Mas não era o único coração a sangrar.

- Não queria ter te machucado, Harry... – disse ele em voz alta, mas só as paredes poderiam ouvi-lo.

Harry corria, corria sem direção. O que faria agora? Alguém poderia fazê-lo esquecer daquilo, alguém poderia apagar sua mente? Não, nem mesmo com um feitiço, seu corpo estava gravado para sempre no dele e vice-versa. O seu coração estava para sempre ali. E agora, ele tinha que lutar. Ele tinha que se preocupar com a seguraça de todos...

E ele queria que tudo tivesse um fim logo. Ele precisava de descanso. Ele não queria que ninguém mais estivesse em risco de vida por ele. Snape estava, não estava? Estava se arriscando, agora ele acreditava, ao máximo. Mas será que o professor de Poções gostava mesmo dele? Por que ele pensava essas coisas? Ele havia saído do quarto. Havia saído de seus braços. E o próprio professor o expulsara.

Olhando para dentro de si, ele não sabia qual seria seu próximo passo, ou mesmo seu futuro. Naquele momento corria, corria sem direção ou sentido, sem vontade e sem amor. Mas tinha que lutar. E ele lutaria, porque ainda olharia naqueles olhos de novo. Ele tinha que olhar. Ele precisava olhar.

- Severus... – ele sussurrou, enquanto marcava o rosto com mais lágrimas.

Parou então diante da Floresta Proibida. Parecia ser bem cedo, pois toda a escola estava vazia e silenciosa. Ele respirou fundo aquele ar frio cortante, a respiração afetada.

- Anjo dos meus pesadelos... – disse para ele, mesmo que ele não pudesse ouvi-lo. - Volte e alivie a minha dor... Alivie a minha dor. – pedia ele. Ele fechou os olhos, como se estivesse numa oração – Sua voz já não sai da minha cabeça... Eu sinto sua falta.

Mas nada, nada além do vento poderia ser ouvido.

Em seus aposentos, Snape permanecia sentado. Ele desejava que Harry estivesse bem, e que, de alguma forma, pudesse compreendê-lo. Sabia que não poderia abrir o jogo, por segurança do garoto e também, porque seria mais difícil ficar longe dele.

Ele fechou os olhos com calma. Tentou acalmar seus pensamentos e seus objetivos. Tentou não se lembrar da noite anterior. Mas ele se lembrava... De cada detalhe. A única coisa realmente boa que James havia feito para Snape não havia sido salvar sua vida, mas sim ter dado vida àquele que lhe traria vida de verdade. Aquele que lhe ensinaria como sentir. Como sentir... Ele se arrepiou.

- Eu só peço – começou ele, como se fosse uma oração. E era – que eu possa ver os olhos dele se esta tiver de ser a última cena que verei em vida. Os olhos verdes.

E, como se o Universo houvesse ouvido, Severus Snape teria os seus amados olhos verdes para si. Mas ele mal podia imaginar isto.

**Nota:** algumas falas, como podem ver, é da música _Soma _do Smashing Pumpkins_._ Mas há uma do Blink 182, _I Miss You_ que é quando o Harry chama o Snape de "Anjo dos meus pesadelos" em diante. Bem, estava ouvindo essa música enquanto escrevia essa parte, e como sempre imagino o Harry cantando essa música para o Snape, ficou ela.

_**Essa fanfic foi escrita há muitos anos. Eu já havis apostado, mas deletei. Sem querer achei ela gravada num CD e estou postando de novo! Além dela há uma outra que eu havia escrito 15 capítulos e que estava maravilhosa e também achei ela! Vou voltar a postar! Estou muito feliz! – 26/09/2010**_


End file.
